Sheldon Cooper
Sheldon is a theoretical physicist from Caltech who rooms with Leonard in apartment 4A of their rundown apartment building, in which the elevator always seems to be out of order. He is Leonard's best friend and colleague, who appears to have OCD, beginning with suspicion of it in episode S01E02. A prodigy, Sheldon possesses a Master's degree and 2 PhDs. Recently, he has switched disciplines from bosonic string theory to heterotic string theory and has reconciled the black hole information paradox using a string network condensate approach. Like Leonard, he keeps a whiteboard in the living room for scientific theories, especially for his work on string theory. Unlike Leonard, he embraces his genius fully and doesn't mind sharing details of his life that Leonard finds embarrassing, such as their main weekend activity being Klingon Boggle tournaments until 1 AM. It's indicated that Sheldon's genius is concentrated more fully on science (though, he does have an extensive general knowledge as well, shown by his comments regarding the introduction of the fork into Thailand and his knowledge of history) and that his 187 IQ is higher than Leonard's; he tends to question Leonard's theories and has a larger background full of behavior common to child prodigies. When he was a child, he conducted experiments involving the height of stairs and deduced that if a step on a staircase is 2 millimeters off or more, a person is always likely to trip (this resulted in his father breaking his clavicle). At age 14, he dabbled in lasers and this resulted in his being sent to boarding school; it is heavily implied in a CBS promotional clip that the government took Sheldon's laser away and hushed the college professor who witnessed the experiment. According to his mother, Sheldon also attempted to build a nuclear reactor at a young age in order to provide free electricity for his town; that failed after a government agent informed him that it was illegal to store yellowcake uranium in a shed. (Sheldon may have been about twelve years old when he built the reactor, for, at this time, he wanted a titanium centrifuge to separate radioactive isotopes.) He also built a so-called "Death Ray" and a robotic arm made from substrates cooked in his sister's Easy-Bake Oven. Sheldon graduated high school very early; he asks Penny, in complete disbelief, "It took you four years to get through high school?!" He told Penny he was eleven years old when he was going to college. Sheldon also has common qualities associated with being a prodigy, such as an inflated ego, social ineptness, and an inability to identify emotionally with others. He fails to understand not only the simplest sarcastic jokes made by Leonard, but also regards Penny's sadness over her break up with blatant disgust. That isn't to say Sheldon doesn't have a conscience; he's simply more likely to do what's scientifically ethical (not donate to a "high IQ sperm bank" because his sperm won't guarantee high IQ offspring) rather than morally and socially ethical (break into Penny's home to organize her things). Sheldon also remains unswayed by Penny's beauty. He also has symptoms of obsessive compulsive personality disorder and Asperger syndrome; when he finds Penny's apartment messy, he sneaks in during the night and cleans it up because he can't stand being in the same hallway with something so disastrous. Also, he refuses to sit anywhere other than his designated spot on the couch. He is calculating and cynical, believing that Leonard is only setting himself up for disappointment as he continues to crush on Penny. Sheldon's eating habits Being a person with obsessive-compulsive disorder, Sheldon has a a lot of very strict eating habits, which he can't depart from. *Sheldon loves to eat at Big Boy, an American restaurant chain. *Sheldon eats at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday nights (presumably before the occasional Klingon Boggle game), which replaces eating at Big Boy. Big Boy may have moved to Thursdays replacing Souplantation *Sheldon sorts his cereal numerically by fiber content. *Sheldon neither drinks coffee, nor alcohol, because he promised his mother that he wouldn't do drugs while he resided in California. Instead he likes drinking diet coke. When forced to order a cocktail, Sheldon solves the problem by ordering a "virgin cuba libre", which is nothing more than a diet coke in a tall glass, served with a lime wedge. *Sheldon should be a vegetarian like Spock, but he is not. *Sheldon likes Chinese food. *Sheldon likes Thai food. *Sheldon thinks chocolate pudding is the best one. *Sheldon does not believe that three-tined forks are, in actuality, forks, but tridents, and refuses to eat with them. *Sheldon doesn't like to go to the cinema if he can't eat popcorn during the movie. *Sheldon always eats oatmeal on Mondays. Other facts * Sheldon was born in a K-Mart. * Sheldon wakes up at 6:15 every Saturday, pours himself a bowl of cereal, adds a 1/4 cup of 2% milk, turns on BBC America and watches Doctor Who. * Sheldon was raised in an aluminum trailer in east Texas. * Sheldon has a Master's degree and two PhDs. * Sheldon went to college at the age of eleven, entered graduate studies at fourteen, and received his first PhD at sixteen. * Sheldon was a visiting professor in Germany at fifteen. * Sheldon took four years to write his thesis. * Sheldon has recently switched his research from bosonic string theory to heterotic String theory. * Sheldon conducts research at the California Institute of Technology, primarily in String theory. * Sheldon continues to be baffled and repulsed by human relationships. * Sheldon has 212 friends on MySpace. * Sheldon is allergic to bees and cats (despite having a pet cat as a child). * Sheldon has asthma. * Sheldon cannot detect sarcasm, but frequently asks if the comment made was. * Sheldon showers twice a day and washes his hands as often as he can. * Sheldon loves Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who, and Scrubs. * Sheldon's IQ is 187. (Though Sheldon says that his IQ is incapable of being accurately measured by any IQ test) * Sheldon considers himself to be a "Homo novus." A new, evolved species of homo sapiens. * Sheldon and his friends play Age of Conan where he is most likley a Conqueror by the name of Sheldor the Conqueror and has reached Level 80. * Sheldon and all of his friends play multiplayer online games. He is a rogue night elf in World of Warcraft. * Sheldon and his friends play Halo every Wednesday night, they call this ritual "Halo Night". * Sheldon doesn't believe in luck or coincidence, instead citing the Law of Large Numbers (LLN) in Statistics as the explanation for such phenomena. * Sheldon was sick a lot as a child. * Sheldon agrees with the theory that 75-80% of any Rock-Paper-Scissors games you play with a person you are familiar with end up in a tie, he prefers the variation Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock (http://www.samkass.com/theories/RPSSL.html). * Sheldon has two siblings, one of whom is a (fraternal) twin sister who hostesses at Fuddruckers and the other, an older brother. * Sheldon has a red toothbrush that is kept in a Plexiglass case under a UV lamp. * Sheldon used a Doppler Effect costume for Halloween. * Sheldon loves superheroes, especially Batman, Green Lantern, and The Flash. * Sheldon likes to wear vintage t-shirts adorned with superhero logos. * Sheldon has a t-shirt of The Greatest American Hero's costume. * Sheldon goes to the Comic Book Store every Wednesday so he can see all the new comics on, "New Comic Book Day" * Sheldon uses his Green Lantern action figure as a safe place for his emergency money. * Sheldon wears briefs. * Sheldon knows Morse code very well. * Sheldon is terrible and constantly asks for things when he is ill. His friends have a protocol to hide themselves from him when it happens. * Sheldon has to sit on the left side of the couch. Wherever he goes, he has to choose the best sitting location based on such things as optimal television viewing, lighting, and cushion density. * Sheldon hates it when someone stops him when he is trying to explain something. If this happens: a tic starts on his face until he can complete what he wants to say. * Sheldon doesn't know how to lie or how to keep a secret. * Sheldon has Leonard Nimoy's DNA on a signed restaurant's napkin. * Sheldon does his laundry every Saturday night at 8.15 p.m. * Sheldon's favorite amino acid is Lysine. * Sheldon thinks that his very strong attention to hygiene and his skill in writing Java Applets are main points of interest to his persona to his friends. * Sheldon can play the keyboard and presumably the piano. * Sheldon labels all home utensils, appliances, etc. * Sheldon loves trains and monkeys. * Sheldon fears birds. * Sheldon had a cat named Lucky when he was a child, this cat died because it was hit by a train and he couldn't see the irony of the hit cat named Lucky * Sheldon learned how to swim (on the floor) online. * Sheldon hates people who hiss at home. * Sheldon cannot stand whistling. * Sheldon doesn't like to go to the cinema alone because there is no guarantee that someone can help him with the heimlich maneuver in the case he chokes on his popcorn. * Sheldon doesn't condone anyone on his place on the sofa (left side). * Sheldon's arch-enemy is Leslie Winkle. * Sheldon thought about creating a gryphon when he was a child. * Sheldon loves to play Super Mario Bros. * Sheldon would like to control people in the same way he can control Mario in the videogame Super Mario Bros. * Sheldon's favourite Star Trek movie is: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. * Sheldon thinks that to have more then four friends at the same time is much too stressful for him. * Sheldon was very busy examining the range of diffusion in the supersymmetric \mathcal{N}=4 , which brought him to re-examine the ultraviolet properties of supergravity \mathcal{N}=8 a loop. * Sheldon's expenses account for 46.9% of his after tax income. * Sheldon cannot/will not drive. Someone must drive him always. * Sheldon likes the movie Saturn 3. * Sheldon loves Star Wars but thinks the latest stuff by George Lucas is not so good. * Sheldon imposes and teaches behavior lessons to any friend of his who disappoints him for 3 consecutive times. * Sheldon's nickname is "Shelly" (He is called this mainly by his mother Mary and sister Missy). * Sheldon despises his nickname. * Sheldon basically thrives off his work, if left jobless he loses all focus and moves onto a new experiment/obsession daily. * Sheldon does not like teddy bears because he thinks bears are terrifying. * Sheldon is considered 'one nuclear accident away from becoming a supervillain'. * Sheldon loves having his brain scanned. * Sheldon hates when people pronounce the "t" in often. * Sheldon only shows genuine affection for one person, his grandmother (or Memaw), who he writes to. * Sheldon only condones one of his nicknames, "moonpie", which his grandmother calls him. * Sheldon plays bass guitar on rock band. * Sheldon is a Taurus. * Sheldon, though unwilling to fight, is physically the strongest of the group. * Sheldon's little toe is degenerated true his high level of evolution which keeps him from using a motor vehicle. * Sheldon once got chased up the elm tree at the front of his house by the neighbour's chicken * Sheldon once took a bet with Howard about a species of cricket, but lost and had to give Howard his Flash comic book. * Sheldon's middle name is Lee, according to his Stevenson Award. * Sheldon went to a sci fi convention on a bus for 10 hours and went against his will of peeing on buses twice to see Wil Wheaton who didn't show up at the sci fi convention Category:Characters